johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trading Sequence (Oracle of Seasons)
With most Legend of Zelda games, there's a trading sequence which can unlock a secret to a more powerful weapon. This is how to complete the trading sequence for Oracle of Seasons. Cuccodex Tactics: With Ember seeds, go to the southwest part of Horon Village and to the Holodrum Historian's house. Use Ember seeds to light the torch besides the historian and he'll give you a Cuccodex. Lon Lon Egg Tactics: Head north of the Horon Village and north again (not far from where the performance troup was at the beginning of the game) to an opening in a tree. There you'll meet Malon who doesn't know much about Cuccos. Give her the Cuccodex and she'll give you a Lon Lon Egg. Ghastly Doll Tactics: On a random basis, you'll meet up with a young witch called Maple. Most of the time, she'll drop random items (e.g., hearts, rupees, rings, potions). If you have the Lon Lon Egg, she'll take it in exchange for a Ghastly Doll. Iron Pot Tactics: '''You'll meet a woman that'll complain that her pool isn't enough to cool her off in the heat of summer. Give her the Ghastly Doll and she'll give you one of her old Iron Pots. Lava Soup '''Tactics: '''Journey into Subrosia and head to a house that's due north of the Smithery. The Subrosian will turn your banged-up iron pot into a carrier of some of his finest of lava soup. Goron Vase '''Tactics: Biggoron is suffering from the bitter cold on Mt. Goron. Give him the Lava Soup so make him better. As a gift of graditude, he'll give you one of his finest vases. Fish '''Tactics: '''Ingo who lives in the northwestern part of the Sunken City who's desperate to get one of Biggoron's finest vases. He'll even give up his dinner for one. Help him out by giving him the Goron Vase and he'll give you his Fish dinner. Megaphone '''Tactics: '''Just north of Horon Vilage, head east and south where you'll find an old man who's trying to get his cat down from a tree. Give him the fish to help him with his cat, and he'll give you his megaphone. Mushroom '''Tatics: '''Turn the season to spring, and head to a cave west of the Dancing Dragon Dungeon, you'll see Malon's father: Talon sleeping. Use the Megaphone to wake him up, and he'll give you a Mushroom. Wooden Bird '''Tactics: '''Turn the season to winter in the Sunken City. Head to the center of the city and into Syrup's Hut. Give her the Mushroom and she'll give you a Wooden Bird. Machine Oil '''Tactics: '''Head to Horon Village and go to the Clock Shop (the building with a clock on top of it). Give the Clock maker the Wooden Bird and he'll give you some Machine Oil. PhonoGraph '''Tactics: '''Head east of Horon Village and you'll see Guru-Guru on top of a small mountain, climb up to there and meet Guru-Guru and give him the Machine Oil to make his windmill go faster. He'll give you your own PhonoGraph. Take the PhonoGraph to the Lost Woods and burn away a shrub to the southern part of the woods. Take the staircase down to a cave where you'll find a Deku Scrub. Play your PhonoGraph and he'll tell you how to Obtain the Noble Sword. Go to the area with the tree stump in the middle and go west in this seasonal order: Winter, Autumn, Spring then Summer to obtain the Noble Sword.